I'm not an emo!
by Anna Crosszeria
Summary: 'I was always a nuisance for others' that's what I always thought. I have no friends at school. I'm not a damn emo. I just can't communicate with others well. Better alone that being hurt.  No one can cut through my barrier. They just pass me by. Help me!
1. Chapter 1

It was afternoon when I came home. No one was here of course.

Because nobody care for me.

My parents work abroad. I live alone.

My life sucks to the point that I wanna run away. But of course I didn't do that. My parents will definitely kill me.

'_I was always a nuisance for others'_ that's what I always thought. I have no friends at school.

I'm not a damn emo. I just can't communicate with others well. Better alone that being hurt.

No one can cut through my barrier. They just pass me by. Okay consider me emo now.

I entered my room. It's just a simple black room filled with Kingdom Hearts poster. Yes, I, an anti-social 15-year old kid, have a room that is plastered with Kingdom Hearts posters. I'm a secret addict of this game.

When I was walking home from the hell hole called school, I passed by a game store and saw a KH game. Out of my brilliant curiosity, I bought one game and played it. Time passed and I got addicted, I like the thrill it gives me. So many mysteries. Maybe that's why people like it too much. I like how Sora, Goofy and Donald travel those worlds. I like Riku's role also Kairi. I really wish I can meet them. I have secretly collected some KH stuffs … like a necklace that looks like Sora's necklace. Also a chocker that has the KH symbol in it and other more. Of course I can't wear that at school (*pouts*). Imagine the well known anti-social girl in school is wearing a KH collectible.

I drop my bag on the bed and sighed. I winced when I touched my arm. It was bleeding. Those girls really did a number on me.

-Flash Back-

_I was walking home; school's having a week of break for the semester break. I was taking my usual route. Until I was pushed to a black alley. "Hey there, scum …" said the girl in front of me. It was Marissa and her friends. When it was my first day, Marissa invited me to her group but I refused. I really don't need friends like them. I bet they'll use me like my other friends. Ever since then they hated me, even bully me sometime but I just ignored them._

"_What the hell do you want?" I asked them while glaring._

"_I just wanna talk with you" she replied with her I'm-so-perfect voice._

"_Talk? I'll pass; I don't want to waste my time. I already told you, I'm not interested" I scoffed getting up and started walking away. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm violently and threw me against the wall. "Don't you dare walk away while I'm talking to you" she glared at me. I could hear her friends giggling and mocking me._

"_Aww … are you hurt?"_

"_What a shame you have a beautiful face"_

_I stared at the ground. 'They're really getting to my nerves' I thought. _

"_Hey what's wrong are you crying?" mocked Marissa. She got a hold on my chin and leaned closer to me. "You got me embarrassed that day, now is payback time" she said as she kicked me. She kicked me harder and harder every time then her other friends joined and kicked me too. When they had enough, they left but not before saying to me "That'll teach you, next time, know where your place is" and kicked my arm very had it drew blood._

-End of Flashback-

I finished dressing my wounds. Then looked at the mirror, I looked like a broken doll. My black hair was a mess. My face was full of dirt. My lips were bleeding and I had a black eye. "I wish I never had this damn life" I muttered, nobody was listening anyway. So why not let it out? I collapsed at my bed and cried. I cried until I fell asleep.

_I was floating. My surroundings are black. I don't know where I am_

_All of a sudden I heard a voice, 'The time has arrived'_

_Time? Time for what? What the hell is going on?_

'_Fear not dear child, for you are special.'_

_Okay, this is shit. I was beat up by Marissa and her pals and know I'm having a voice in my mind. Great I'm crazy. I laughed at myself for a moment. Then a sudden pain on my back attacked me. It hurts like hell! I can't take it; I never experienced this kind of pain before. Even when I attempted to kill myself. The pain lasted for a while until I felt something grew on my back. I turned back and was shocked to see black and white wings on my back. What the hell? Can somebody please explain this to me?_

'_You must remember your role. Protect the door.'_

_Before I could ask some more, I fell to the darkness. The hell!_

'_I'm sorry …'_

"Hey I think she's waking up!" a voice of a boy said.

"Sora, stop yelling" reprimanded a girl's voice.

Sora? It sounds familiar … wait. Who the hell is in my room?

I opened my ash mauve eyes and found ocean blue eyes looking so close. I blushed and punched the guys away out of surprised. "Who the hell-?" I exclaimed and sat up, fast, so fast, it hurts. I forgot my wounds from Marissa. Damn the girl.

"Whoa, easy, are you okay?" asked the red haired girls besides me. OMG is this Kairi?

"Yeah, sorry, I was just surprised …" I replied giving her my private smile. I never actually smile in front of people. But this smile is not a genuine one, just a forced smile.

"I glad you're okay now, I'm Kairi" she smiled again. I was about to give out my name when I heard someone approaching.

"You have a nice punch there …" commented the brown haired kid I punched earlier. His left cheek was red from the punch.

"Sorry, I was merely surprised … you shouldn't do that to me again unless you want another one …" I explained and laughed at his scared face. That's strange, why am I laughing?

"I'm Sora by the way …" said Sora. Wait … is this?

"Where am I anyway?" I asked them.

"You're at Destiny Island" replied Kairi.

"Shit … you gotta be kidding" I muttered.

"Don't curse!" said Sora giving me a playful punch in the arm. I hissed and hold it.

"Injured person here …" I growled.

"S-sorry …"

"By the way, you haven't told us your name …" said Kairi.

"Oh right … My name's Christina but you can call me Chris" I smiled at them again. Why do I feel that I know them?

"Chris?" asked Sora.

I turned to him and gave him the look. "What?"

"You know her Sora?" asked Kairi.

All of a sudden, Sora hugged me tight that I can't breathe …

"Whoa Sora, I can't breathe" I chocked.

"You came back! Chris, it's so nice to see you again!" he exclaimed.

I pushed him back with a confused look.

"Huh?"

* * *

A/N: okay, I have nothing to do and this story just popped out of my damn mind ... help me please! I need to decide the pairings!

Disclaimer: I only own Chris and only her!

Please tell me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird. Surely I always thought I was normal. Well emo-ish normal but this?

Right now I see two fictional characters in front of me. Based on their clothes they're still in the KHI timeline. Wait…what the heck did just Sora said?

"You're Christina, aren't you?" asked Sora, his eyes were happy.

I tilted my head slightly. "Y-yeah, I am. I mean I just said I am. But what are you—?"

He suddenly glomped me! Yeah, tackle an injured person. I can feel the dizziness already dammint.

Kairi, who was watching the whole scene, sweatdropped as her friend glomped Chris. "Sora!" she scolded. "She's injured!"

Sora jumped, his happiness forgotten. "S-sorry, Chris!"

Too late, Chris was already unconscious. Her eyes were swirling and you can see her soul flying out of her mouth.

"H-hey, Chris!"

"What's going on here?"

Sora and Kairi turned to see their Silver haired friend.

* * *

Dear Chris,

I'm sorry you have to live alone. Your mama and papa will always love you. It's for your sake that we're working here in Dubai. We hope that you'll finish your high school. Please try to open up with other now that you're in high school already. N- is not there anymore.

Love,

Mom and Dad

_I crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash can. "'Love you' my ass. You wouldn't leave me here to rot in this fucking boarding school if you do."_

_Right… I was left here in St. Anne Girls Academy when I was still 10 years old. For them it may be good but for me it's like a prison. As rebellion, I worked part-time and manage to buy my own apartment. When they found out, well, they were angry. But they still funded my schooling. I guess they accepted it. _

_But that's just it. I'm still alone…_

'Nate' _I thought. That's right, he's my one and only bestfriend. In fact, he's my one and only friend. "No," I said shaking my head. "I must not remember that."_

_And then I looked at my clock. 6:45. It's time to go to the hell hole again._

* * *

My eyes flutter open and groaned. I feel like a truck ran over me, pull in reverse and ran over me again. Unfortunately for me, improperly bandaged wounds, sea water and getting tackled to the hot sand by a crazy fictional character don't mix. Wait, fictional… oh yeah, I dreamed that I ended up in Destiny Islands. Typical dream for a fan like me.

Well that's what I thought until the door burst open and reveal Sora, Kairi and a silver haired guy who is probably Riku.

"Hey, are you okay now?" asked Kairi.

I shook my head. This is some dream. "I feel like a thousand tons."

Sora smiled. "At least you're okay."

"Yeah, I couldn't be better after a certain brunette trampled me to the ground." I said with an eye roll.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ground. "Sorry."

Again, I shook my head. "Nah, it's no biggie anyway."

Kairi shook her head while Riku placed a hand on his head and sighed.

"Anyway, what happened to you?" asked Kairi.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Cornered by a bunch of girls. Nothing I can handle."

Riku looked at me wearily. "Nothing you can handle huh?"

I nodded. "Yeahhh, I'm not dead aren't I?"

Riku sighed and looked at Sora and Kairi. "Mind leaving us alone?"

I tilted my head in confusion. What's going on here? I saw Kairi and Sora nodded. Sora had this sad look in his face before giving me a sad smile and walked away.

An eerie silence ruled the atmosphere as the door closed. Riku and I looked at each other. I was so unsure why he had this longing expression in his face. I couldn't figure out why I feel like I want to cry out of happiness in seeing him either. Impossible, he's just—

"_Hey, Ina, why the long face?" asked a silver haired boy._

_The black haired girl sniffed. "Mom and dad are fighting again. Iku… I wanna stay with you and Auntie. I don't wanna hear them again." _

_The boy smiled and hugged the girl. "Don't worry Ina, I'm sure mama with let you stay."_

"Hey…hey!"

I blinked, blinked and blinked again. What the heck just happened? "Wait, what?"

Riku was holding my hand and had a nervous look on his face. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He sighed and plopped down the stool beside the bed I was in. "For a second there, you spaced out."

I shrugged. "I got a lot on my mind I guess."

"Hey, I got a question to ask."

"What?"

"Where did you come from?"

I raised a brow. "What the heck did that came from, Iku?" I blinked. Now WHERE did that came from?

He blinked too. "'Iku'?"

"I don't know where it came from," I said shaking my head. "Anyway, to answer your random question, I came from well, Philippines I guess. But I can't remember where. One day my so called parents found me out of nowhere I don't know. I can't remember anything from my childhood."

"I see."

I looked at Riku as he stood up. For some reason, he kept looking down that his eyes were blocked by hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Riku. "You should get some rest. I'll come back later."

Riku walked to the door. "And by the way, it's Riku, Ina."

I blinked at the 'Ina' name. Things have been strange this day. I should rest and worry about stuff later.

* * *

Kairi and Sora sat in Riku's living room in silence. Riku was the one who suggested and carried the unconscious Chris there.

"Hey, what's taking him so long?" asked Kairi.

Sora sighed. "He's probably catching up with her."

Kairi tilted her head. "Huh?"

Sora smiled sadly and looked at Riku, who just came. "Well?"

"I guess her doesn't remember," said Riku.

Sora blinked and looked down. "I see."

"What's going on here?" asked Kairi.

Sora and Riku looked at each other and sighed.

"Well…" said Sora.

Riku left the explanation to Sora and went to his room. He grabbed a photo from his desk. It was a picture of him, Sora and a black haired girl. Their background was the blue sea, grinning without a care in the world. He sighed. His mom will have a surprise when she gets home.

In his conversation with Chris he just noticed one thing.

"She didn't even crack a smile."

Just what happened to her?

* * *

Sorry, it took so long... *bows*

Anyway, tell me if what you think, okay? :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chris.

Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
